sveafandomcom-20200214-history
Swedish arms exports
Sweden was the world's sixth-largest export country of weapons and military technology in 2005, but went down to the eight place on the list in 2011. Nevertheless, Sweden remains a major weapons exporter with Swedish weapons being used all around the world. Famous Swedish-produced weapons used worldwide are the AT4 anti-tank rifle, Bofors 40 mm auto cannon, Carl Gustav recoilless rifle and the JAS 39 multirole fighter aircraft. Denmark Sweden and Denmark share a long history of conflict, dating back to the Viking Age. In modern days, however, the two nations have put aside their history and instead aimed for mutual military cooperation, together with Finland and Norway, in what could be called a Nordic Union. However, despite the heavy emphasis on Nordic military cooperation, Denmark is a small country with only one border line, making a large land force unnecessary. The Royal Danish Army only possesses a small number of Swedish vehicles compared to the other Nordic countries. Small-arms *AT4 anti-tank weapons - Unknown number bought from Sweden in the late 20th to early 21st centuries *Carl Gustav recoilless rifles - Unknown number bought from Sweden in the late 20th to early 21st centuries Utility vehicles *Unidentified number of various trucks bought from Sweden since the Cold War up until today Armoured vehicles *Strf 90 - 45 vehicles bought from Sweden in the late 1990's to early 2000's Aircraft *Saab Safari trainers - 32 bought from Sweden in the late 20th to early 21st centuries Finland Finland is a major defense cooperation partner for Sweden and is heavily reliant on Swedish technology, although a recent government program has been issued to lessen this dependence. Finland is also attempting to increase cooperation with NATO in order to achieve support from larger military powers than Sweden. However, the Swedish Armed Forces believe that Finland will remain dependent on Sweden for numerous years to come. Finland also possesses an increasingly large weapons industry of their own. Small-arms *RBS 70 man-portable air defense systems - Unknown number bought from Sweden during the Cold War Utility vehicles *Bv 202 tracked all-terrain vehicles - Unknown number bought from Sweden during the Cold War, now retired *Bv 206 tracked all-terrain vehicles - Unknown number bought from Sweden to replace the Bv 202 Armoured vehicles *Pbv 401 armoured personnel carriers - 313 vehicles bought from Sweden at the end of 2011 *Strf 90 infantry fighting vehicles - 102 vehicles bought from Sweden in late 21st century Artillery pieces *Bofors 40 mm anti-aircraft guns - Unknown number of guns bought from Sweden throughout the 20th century Missiles *RBS-15 air-to-land/air-to-ship missiles - 118 missiles bought from Sweden in the early 21st century Former Yugoslavia During its existence, the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia enjoyed close diplomatic relations with Sweden including an exchange of labour force and technology. Relations were especially tightened during Olof Palme's two terms as prime minister of Sweden (1969-1976 and 1982-1986), as he was a personal friend of Yugoslavia's president Josip "Broz" Tito. Yugoslavia imported many Swedish weapons during this era, as well as producing their own, and the two shared a mutual defense agreement until the breakup of Yugoslavia some years after Palme's assassination. Some Swedish weapons were split between the successor states and remain in service today; others were purchased at a later time. Few Swedish weapons have been sold to the former Yugoslav states after the Yugoslav wars and many Swedish-produced weapons in Yugoslav service were destroyed in the fighting. Bosnia and Hercegovina Small-arms *AT4 anti-tank weapons - No information Utility vehicles *Bosnia and Hercegovina has not imported any utility vehicles from Sweden Armoured vehicles *Bosnia and Hercegovina has not imported any armoured vehicles from Sweden Artillery pieces *Bofors 40 mm anti-aircraft guns - Two batteries currently in use, unknown number purchased in total Missiles *Bosnia and Hercegovina has not imported any missiles from Sweden Croatia Small-arms *AT4 anti-tank weapons - No information Utility vehicles *Bosnia and Hercegovina has not imported any utility vehicles from Sweden Armoured vehicles *Croatia has not imported any armoured vehicles from Sweden Artillery pieces *Bofors 40 mm anti-aircraft guns - 12 survived the Yugoslav wars and are still in use Missiles *Croatia has not imported any missiles from Sweden Aircraft *JAS 39 Gripen multirole fighter - 12 to 24 aircraft under consideration for purchase Macedonia Small-arms *Macedonia has not imported any small-arms from Sweden Utility vehicles *Macedonia has not imported any utility vehicles from Sweden Armoured vehicles *Macedonia has not imported any armoured vehicles from Sweden Artillery pieces *Macedonia has not imported any artillery pieces from Sweden Missiles *Macedonia has not imported any missiles from Sweden Serbia Small-arms *Serbia has not imported any small-arms from Sweden Utility vehicles *Serbia has not imported any utility vehicles from Sweden Armoured vehicles *Serbia has not imported any armoured vehicles from Sweden Artillery pieces *Bofors 40 mm anti-aircraft guns - An unknown number survived the Yugoslav wars and are still in use Missiles *Serbia has not imported any missiles from Sweden Slovenia Small-arms *Slovenia has not imported any small-arms from Sweden Utility vehicles *Slovenia has not imported any utility vehicles from Sweden Armoured vehicles *Slovenia has not imported any armoured vehicles from Sweden Artillery pieces *Slovenia has not imported any artillery pieces from Sweden Missiles *Slovenia has not imported any missiles from Sweden Norway Norway and Sweden has enjoyed extremely close ties throughout the 20th and 21st centuries, often being called "sister-nations". They share a similar language and similar history, which ultimately led to much import/export trade between the two countries. Sweden has supplied Norway with a wide variety of weapons in recent times, as well as assisting with the logistics and training of Norwegian soldiers. Small-arms *Carl Gustav recoilless rifles - Unknown number bought from Sweden throughout the 20th century *RBS 70 man-portable air defense systems - Unknown number bought from Sweden during the Cold War Utility vehicles *P93 utility truck - Unknown number bought from Sweden in the 21st century *P113 utility truck - Unknown number bought from Sweden in the 21st century *P143 utility truck - Unknown number bought from Sweden in the 21st century *412 rescue and recovery vehicle - Unknown number bought from Sweden in the 21st century *Bv 206 tracked all-terrain vehicles - Unknown number bought from Sweden to replace the Bv 202 Armoured vehicles *Strf 90 infantry fighting vehicles - 104 vehicles bought from Sweden in 1999 Artillery pieces *ARCHER self-propelled artillery systems - 24 on order from Sweden, will be delivered in 2013 Naval vessels *CB90 - 20 vessels bought from Sweden in 1996 Aircraft *Saab Safari trainers - 16 aircraft bought plus 7 on order from Sweden in the late 20th to early 21st centuries Thailand As fellow monarchy, Thailand enjoys close relations with Sweden and is the most popular Swedish tourist destination as of 2012. Sweden is the second-largest exporter of weapons to Thailand after the United States, although the Thai government has increased the purchases of Swedish-produced military equipment greatly. Thailand's aircraft carrier, the HTMS Chakri Naruebet, is equipped with radars, sonars, sensors and other technology originating in Sweden. Small-arms *Carl Gustav recoilless rifles - Unknown number bought from Sweden throughout the 20th century *RBS 70 man-portable air defense systems - Unknown number bought from Sweden during the Cold War Artillery pieces *Bofors 40 mm anti-aircraft auto cannon - Unknown number (48 in the army), bought from Sweden at an unknown time Aircraft *JAS 39 Gripen multirole aircraft - 6 bought from Sweden in 2011 another 6 on order, will be delivered in 2013 *Saab 340 passenger aircraft - 28 in total bought from Sweden between 2010 and 2013 Missiles *RBS-15 air-to-land/air-to-ship missiles - 6 missiles bought from Sweden along with the JAS 39 Gripens United States of America Sweden is a major source of military technology import for the United States of America, and many Swedish weapons has been proven equal or superior to their American counterparts. The United States remains a major export partner for Sweden and the two countries have exchanged advanced technology for the benefit of both, although the United States military has not purchased many actual weapons from Sweden. Small-arms *AT4 anti-tank weapons - 300,000+ bought from Sweden from 1987 to today. *Carl Gustav recoilless rifles - Unknown number bought from Sweden throughout the 20th century Utility vehicles *Bv 202 tracked all-terrain vehicles - Unknown number bought from Sweden during the Cold War *Bv 206 tracked all-terrain vehicles - Unknown number bought from Sweden in the late 20th century Armoured vehicles *''The United States of America has not imported any armoured vehicles from Sweden'' Artillery pieces *Bofors 40 mm anti-aircraft guns - Unknown numbers of guns bought from Sweden from WWII until today Naval vessels *CB90 fast assault craft - 2 vessels bought from Sweden in the late 20th century Apart from the weapons listed above, the United States Armed Forces has often found itself reliant on technology imported from Sweden, including stealth, radar, sonar and GPS technology. Category:Swedish politics Category:Swedish foreign relations Category:Swedish Armed Forces